musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Exampl
=Basic Info= 2002 - Present Headquarters San Bernardino , ca Rialto , ca Fontana , ca Website Link(s): *Exampl Myspace; *Exampl Soundclick; Label(s) * Coldwind Records June 2006 - August 2006 * NGRC Productions Jan 2007 - Jan 2007 * SB Records August 2006 - Present Genre Rap Lyrical Hip Hop Old School http://a537.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images01/58/l_d3c2048e77990c69301708a78c798cf8.jpg =Biography= No Introduction & Re-Up Andrew (Exampl) is a Rialto resident like AJG. He was signed to several indie record companies based in San Bernardino county. They were working on getting his debut mixtape No Introduction out to the public. However, the companies had shut down due to bankrupcy and Exampl's mixtape went unreleased. That is until the start of the new school year at Rialto High where Exampl met AJG. AJG immediatley added him upon the net label NGRC Productions/Reel Muzik Industries. AJG released the unreleased mixtape on the 22nd of December as a pre-comeback for NGRC P. In Progress & Rough Draft In early 2007 , AJG & EXAMPL released (In Progress - tha mixtape )which has been a simi-hit among the underground seen. Then a few weeks later , AJG & Exampl decided that the album was such a hit that they should do another one. So they met up with fellow mc Tha Young'n , who was eager to be on many tracks. One day , while intoxicated Tha Young'n thought of the name Rough Draft after seeing a Valisic Pickle commercial. He then informed the other members and they all agread it was the best name , (although it is still unknown why Tha Young'n was thinking of writing while watching a pickle commercial). Some of the other titles that were considered include : Tripple A Battery . Then while finshed with more than half of the album , Rough Draft met fellow rapper Espanto . He was only featered on 3 songs. After Rough Draft was released Exampl and the other members soon realized that it was not a mainstream hit. One of the main reasons is that the video for (THA WEST SOUND) had not been realsed . One rummor is that they shot the video but they didnt like the fottage and another rumor is that they never even shot a video . Whatever the reason is , the group decided to take a vacation . More Fire Than Hell As of now , every member of Rough Draft is working on a solo album , in which all are due before the end of 2007. On april 10 , Exampl anounced the name of his new solo was going to be (More Fire Than Hell). There are rumors that it may be released on June 8th 2007 , but these are unconfirmed. He as of april 15 , released the names of his 2 singles (Say Goodbye and Burn). Say goodbye is doing good #306 on the the charts whereas burn is only #2187 . These are nothing compared to what ajg and exampl has had . with these positions , exampl has lately been disapointed saying " i think i might drop tha project " in a recent interview with him . He also said that he has been going through alot of problems and even has tried drugs to relieve his pain , " ah man , yeah , i smoked . what am i gunna die just cause i did a little lsd . i aint got nuttin to lie about . shit , i only did coke once . ok i take that back , i do coke every night , yep , with a wopper and fries " . These recent statements make andrew the target of many critsims . Many church activists are trying to get him banned from music saying " he is an evil man , he is in that cult or whatever you want to call it , thats pure evil , he's going strait to the bottom of hell . In another interview andrew stated this : " i think that old lady should go drink her insure , take her medicine , and just go sit down before she breaks her own hip . interviewer - Well , are you in a cult . Andrew - Naw man it aint even like dat . i have a church , where i practice my wonderful religion . Interviewer - well , what church are u from . Andrew - oh the wonderful church of satan located on riverside ave right near the church of jesus criest scientist . =Discography= Albums Singles Videos {| class="wikitable" !align="center" valign="top" width="40"|Release Date !align="left" valign="top"|Song !align="left" valign="top"|Album |- |align="center" valign="top"|03/01/07 |align="left" valign="top"|"Back Up N It Pt. 2" |align="left" valign="top"|In Progress |- |align="center" valign="top"|7/24/07 |align="left" valign="top"|"It's Hard to Pray/Heart of I.E." |align="left" valign="top"|More Fire Than Hell/Show Me My Opponent |- |align="center" valign="top"|11/03/07 |align="left" valign="top"|"Get 'Um Up" |align="left" valign="top"|"D-Day" |- Category: Artist